


Secret Santa

by Chameleononplaid



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chameleononplaid/pseuds/Chameleononplaid
Summary: Donna shows up one evening and reveals to Felicity that she is Oliver's Secret Santa. She wants to switch with Felicity so that the gift she got for her can be Oliver's present.





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missmeagan666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmeagan666/gifts).



> I know. I know. This is majorly late. The holiday lull is fading away from us all as we all start steering into the new year. I hope all of you had a wonderful holiday no matter how you celebrate or when. And may the new year bring many blessings to all of you.

 

            Felicity walked into her loft ready to relax for the night. It was after two am and she and the team had one of the worst nights that they have had in a long time. Oliver was dropping Rene off at the hospital. He was injured in the field and Oliver wanted to make sure that Rene got the medical attention he needed. It was the only reason he had not trudged back to the loft with her. When she left him, he and Diggle were loading Rene in the van and Oliver was on the phone checking in with William who was spending the night with Lyla.

            “Surprise!”

            “Frack!” Felicity jumped and laid a hand on her overly beating heart. “Mom, you scared the crap out of me.”

            “Sorry, baby.” Donna walked over and hugged Felicity. “I was just so happy to get here and celebrate the holidays with you.”

            “Why aren’t you asleep?” Felicity slipped out of her mother’s embrace to take off her shoes and coat.

            “I’m so used to not going to bed until around three in the morning anyway, so I thought I’d stay up to see you.”

            Felicity nodded in understanding. Still, she hadn’t expected her mom to be there the second she walked in the front door.

“I got you an early Hanukkah present,” Donna told her. “Is Oliver coming in?” “No, he should be back shortly, why?”

            “Because it’s as much a present for him as it is for you,” Donna said with a conspiratorial wink and a huge grin. “You really need to wear it when the two of you have dinner tomorrow night. I’m taking my grandson out to dinner and the two of you will have the whole place to yourselves.” Donna lowered her voice. “I also made sure to get it catered. You don’t want to burn it and ruin the whole thing. They are arriving at six.”

            Felicity waited patiently while her mom retrieved the box from under the huge tree that Oliver and William had picked out. It was much bigger than Felicity had anticipated, but William had wanted it and, of course, Oliver had given in and gotten it for him, mostly because it would not fit in the other apartment. They still had yet to determine where the three of them were going to live full time.

            Donna handed Felicity the box decorated in red, white, and pink. Felicity nodded toward the couch and the two of them went over to it to sit down before Felicity opened up the box. However, once she had it opened, she slammed it closed. “Mom!”

            “What?” Donna blinked rapidly in an attempt to look innocent.

            “I can’t wear that.”

            “Sure you can,” Donna told her with a shrug. “I made sure it was your size. Plus, it can be his Secret Santa present.”

            “I don’t even have Oliver for Secret Santa this year,” Felicity told her. Secret Santa was all Thea’s idea. It originally started last year so everyone on the team would get a present. Christmas had been chaotic enough. But this year it spread and now all their family and friends participated, even the ones far away.

            Donna pulled out a piece of paper from inside her low-cut sleepshirt. She handed it to Felicity who tried not to be disgusted by the fact that when she opened it that Oliver’s name had been tucked away inside her mother’s shirt. “You do now, baby.”

            “You had Oliver?” Felicity asked even though that was quite obvious.

            “Um-hmm,” Donna told her with a smile and a nod. She tapped on the box that still sat on Felicity’s lap. “I think he will really like this. Oh, and Curtis said that he already would foot the bill for the caterer. And your friends, John and Lyla, sent over a couple of nice bottles of red wine that I started to chill for you.”

            Felicity shook her head in disbelief. This was a complete set-up initiated by their family and friends.

            “So,” Donna said to Felicity, “who do you have? We have to switch.”

            Biting her lip, Felicity tried not to laugh at the irony of it all. She set the box to the side and went to her personal laptop and pulled out the paper that lay inside. Oliver and William knew better than to touch her computers so it was a perfect place to hide her paper. Felicity had to smother the smile that wanted to creep onto her lips at the thought of handing over her own Secret Santa participant over to her mom.

            Felicity slipped the paper into her mom’s hands, but cupped them together within her own before her mom could open it. “I just wanted to let you know, I already got the present for the person on that paper.”           

            “You did?” Donna asked with a small mew of a frown.

            Felicity nodded. “You.”

            “What? Who is it?” Donna tilted her head in confusion.

            “Lance doesn’t know that you were coming for the holidays. Everyone has kept it from him. And I made a copy of his key so you could get into his place and surprise him.”

            Donna began to giggle and they both ended up laying on the couch laughing at the irony of it all. It was too perfect for words.

            Finally, Donna pulled some breath into her lungs and rose back to a sitting position, while Felicity tried to do the same. “You know,” Donna told her. “I think I know the perfect place to get the rest of his gift.” Donna nodded past Felicity to the discarded box that Felicity opened earlier.

            Felicity groaned at the thought. Covering her eyes and ears didn’t help, her mind could conjure up images. Sometimes having a great imagination was a liability. Felicity groaned again. “No. No. Just no. I don’t want to think about it or I’ll never wear it.”

            “Well, it won’t be the exact thing,” Donna assured her while she patted Felicity on the leg, giving Felicity some hope that maybe her mom just meant something else entirely.

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            The next night as the red-ribboned negligee lay across the couch, Oliver and Felicity lay cuddled under a blanket near the roaring fire that Oliver had lit. Felicity snuggled deep into Oliver’s arms, his body heat keeping her warmer than the fire.

            “I’m glad Thea decided to keep William tonight,” Oliver mumbled into her hair.

            “I am too,” Felicity responded with a sleepy sigh. She could honestly spend the night just like this. The two of them alone and together. It was not something that they had much of lately. Not that Felicity did not love having William around, she did, it just made their time alone that much more special when they managed to have it.

            A ding sounded from nearby startling both of them.

            “Is that your phone?” Oliver asked her. “I turned mine off the second I walked through the door.”

            “Probably.” Felicity groaned and sat up. The last thing she wanted to do was ruin this idyllic moment. However, she had left her phone on in case Thea, or William, needed to get a hold of them. “I’ll go see who it is.”

            Rising from the floor, Felicity drug the top blanket with her. It was a good thing too because even though the loft was heated, there was a definite chill in the air. Reaching for her phone, Felicity saw that it was a text from her mother.

            “It was pink,” Oliver read from over her shoulder slightly scaring her.

            Felicity spun around and stared at him for a second before she buried her face into his chest and groaned.         

            “What’s that supposed to mean?” Oliver asked her even as his chest rumbled his slight bit of laughter.

            “You don’t want to know,” Felicity assured him. “I didn’t want to know.” She grumbled louder this time as if in serious pain and shook her head. “Oh! Now I’ll never get that image out of my head.”

            Oliver slipped her phone from her hand and Felicity was sure he was just setting it back down as he slipped an arm around her. But then she heard tapping.

            She spun around and looked down at his hand that was typing up a message. “What are you doing?”

            “Telling your mom that you’re busy and you’ll talk to her later.”

            Oliver was just about to hit send when her phone dinged again and a picture showed up on the screen since the text was still up. This time both Oliver and Felicity moaned and not in a good way.

            Felicity buried her head in her hands while Oliver tossed the phone away. “Please tell me that my mother did not just send a picture of her and Quentin. That all of this, okay, part of this, is only a bad dream.”

            “I wish I could.” Oliver dropped his head on top of hers. “I’m beginning to wish I let Slade gorge my eyes out when we went to see his son.”

            Turning slightly, Felicity punched her husband. “Thanks. You’d let me suffer through this alone.”

            Oliver straightened his spine and lifted his hand to cup her face. “Never.”

            The two of them kissed and Felicity felt Oliver lift her up and carry her back over to where they had once rested. As he laid her down, he stared at her and swept back her hair.

            “We’ll just have to make a new memory to erase the one we just saw.”

            “I’m not so sure it will work,” Felicity told him. “I’m pretty sure that will be part of my nightmares for years to come.”

            “Good.” Oliver leaned down and kissed her. “That’s for when you’re sleeping. Right now, you’re here with me and wide awake.” He tugged the blanket away from her. “I know I am.”

            “Oliver,” Felicity squealed as his hand swept down her body. It was exactly what was repeated several more times as Oliver did his best to erase the image from both of their minds.

 

                 


End file.
